Mayor's Love
by QueenCelina33
Summary: Mayor Celina and Laila of Setson have known each other and dated for two and a half years now. They love each other more than anything in New Leaf. Then, one day, after Celina gets off of work, Laila has something important to ask her... Based off of mu Animal Crossing: New Leaf town, Setson. Cover art done by me.


**Author's Note: Hello, guys. I decided to write up a small drabble. This is about my Animal Crossing: New Leaf Mayor, Celina, and her partner, Laila, and their relationship. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mayor Celina scribbled down something onto the paper on her desk. It was the last bit of paperwork she needed to do for the day, just organizing the town's next events and what public works projects would be put up to make her town perfect. Mayor Celina was a young human with black hair in a pixie cut, a crown with a heart gem, a magenta and violet dress with a diamond insignia, and pink sneakers with white socks. She was shorter than most born female at her age, but she never really minded it. It made he feel closer to the smaller animals.

She clicked her pen before setting it down, taking her papers and lining them up. She didn't even notice a creak from the door of the town hall, nor hear Isabelle talking to someone. The mayor was startled when a hand suddenly ended up on the edge of her desk.

"Hey, Beautiful."

Celina's gaze followed the arm up to another human. They had tan hair, sea-green eyes, and light skin. They wore a heart hairpin, red earrings, bandages, a pink heart tee, a white skirt, black and white striped socks, and pink shoes. They had their eyes half closed and a wide smile on their face. The mayor recognized the face of their partner anywhere. "Oh, hello, Laila. What are you doing here in the Town Hall?"

Laila held up their other hand and looked to the side. "Well, I figured you were almost done with your mayoral work, so I brought you something from the Happy Home Showcase and something from the Roost." They reached into their pockets and pulled out a vanilla ice cream cone and coffee in a brown cup.

Mayor Celina grinned and asked with a brow raised, "You know how I like my coffee, right?"

"Blue Mountain with two spoonfuls of sugar and lots of milk. And I remembered that vanilla is your favorite."

The shorter one smiled at her bigender partner and took the treats. "You know me so well, Laila." She stood from her seat with her food and drink in her hands. "Well, I finished all my paperwork. Want to go for a walk?"

The tan haired one smiled and nodded, their earrings swinging back and forth. "That's what I was hoping for."

* * *

The steps of the humans were quiet as they walked side by side, holding hands as Celina had finished her ice cream and they had gotten Laila a drink from the cafe. They both had coffee in one hand and held onto the other as their steps synchronized.

The town of Setson was painted in shades of red, pink, orange, and purple with the setting sun. The flowers and tree leaves gently swayed in a small breeze. All the animals were settling into their homes as night drew near, and Isabelle waved from the Town Hall. Birds chirped their lovely songs and butterflies flapped around them.

Mayor Celina looked around at the scenery of her new home. She had lived here for two and a half years now, and yet they beauty always amazed her. This town had grown and flourished under her leadership and that was something she would always be proud of.

Laila turned their gaze to their lover and smiled. They let out a soft chuckle. "Can't get enough of all the pretty flowers, Beautiful?"

Mayor Celina was pulled out of her stare and looked to her taller partner. "Yeah, I guess so." She took a sip of her coffee before speaking again. "I mean, I never thought I would be a mayor in my wildest dream, but when Howard dumped this town on me, I decided I would do whatever it took to make sure everyone who lived here would be happy. And, well… I think I've done a pretty good job of that."

Laila nodded. "I would have to agree to that. In the time I've been in this town, I have to say that I'm the happiest I've ever been. Everyone is so accepting and sweet, and you're such a good person and I love you more than anything." They leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Celina blushed a shade of pink and giggled. "You're such a sweetie, you know that?"

"Not as sweet as you though."

A small snort. "Thanks, Laila."

"Heh heh…" The tan haired one's voice trailed off as they looked at the sunset before them. They stopped just before a large field of roses and cosmos, the Fairy-Tale Clock not too far from them. Celina felt her arm being pulled back and looked to Laila. Her smile fell. "Laila, is something wrong?"

Laila could feel their heart racing as they took some deep breaths. They wanted to do this, they _needed_ to do this, and they had been meaning to for some time now. They were very nervous, but they tried to shake it off. "Celina, can I ask you something?"

Mayor Celina turned to face the other, putting her cup into her pockets. Was something wrong with them? "...Of course, Laila. You can ask me anything."

Laila took some more shuddering breaths. "Celina," they finally spoke up. "How long have we known each other?"

Celina tapped her round hand on her chin in thought, before answering with, "Two and a half years. And I'm glad to have met you. You're my best friend and my lover, and I care about you more than anything in all of New Leaf."

Laila nodded. This was it. They had to do it now, or they may never get the courage to do it. Slowly, they took one of Celina's hands in theirs and got onto one knee.

The mayor blushed deeply and put her other hand on her chest. "Laila… what are you-"

Before she could say more, Laila began to speak. "Celina… I've known you for two and half years. I never thought I would find someone like you to love, much less love me back. But I have. I love you. I love you more than all the bells in the world. I care about you and want to see your flourish and improve and grow. But most of all, I want you to be happy. And I know you want to same for me. And you would make me the happiest person in New Leaf… if you could be my wife."

Mayor Celina raised a brow, before she gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "Wait… are you asking me to…?"

Laila nodded and reached into their pockets for a small box. They opened it, revealing a golden ring with a magenta gem. Celina's favorite color. With all their heart and with the most love in their voice, Laila asked, "Celina Roseton… will you marry me?"

Celina could feel happy tears forming in her eyes and she let Laila slip the ring onto her hand. She gazed at it for a moment, before pulling Laila into her arms and shouting, "Yes! Yes, Laila, of course I'll marry you!" She planted a kiss on their cheek and held them tight.

Laila wrapped their arms around their lover and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Celina."

Celina happily laughed and responded, "I love you too, Laila."

And so they stood and held each other close as night descended, the stars twinkling above them. They soon made their way to Celina's house, talking late into the night about the wedding soon to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review if you would like to! Reviews are much appreciated! :D**


End file.
